GodFinger 2
GodFinger 2 is a god game made by JiggeryPokery. It is a sequel to GodFinger, which was taken down on March 31, 2013. History GodFinger 2 was originally launched in 2015. However, it was taken down shortly because of an update. It was then launched again on 18th May, 2016. The fans, however, soon became disappointed as they think the game was not as fun as GodFinger 1. Therefore, there was a new update so that the players can play GodFinger 1 and 2 at the same time. Tutorial At the beginning, the only follower you have is Barry. The only buildings you have are the Bakery, Windmill, 3 Wheat Field and Barry's Home. You can only use lightening mana. He will first teach you to press and hold on the sky to use mana. He will then request you to chop down the trees. After that, the player needs to drag Barry to the Temple so that he can build it in 5 seconds. Then, the player needs to collect the wheat from the Wheat Field so that they can grow another wheat. The rain mana will be unlocked. The player is required to drag Barry to the Windmill and let him craft flour and finish it for free. Next, drag Barry to the Bakery and let him bake bread. Right after you complete it, you will level up. You can now answer Barry's prayer and receive a reward. Then, the player is required to open the Gift Box. They will unlock Eve. Barry will tell the player to collect the hearts from Eve. He will introduce the temple. After this tutorial, the player can do whatever they what. Note: During the tutorial, the mana will not decrease even if you use them. How to Play The player can use mana to increase the size of their planet, grow trees, collect wood, etc. You can drag the followers to make things with crops or other resources. After a while, you can collect the resources. After you've collected enough resources, you can answer prayers. Once the prayers were answered, you'll receive coins, XP, and hearts. You'll be able to open gift boxes and level up. If you level up, you unlock more things. To build, you need followers. If you don't have enough resources, coins, or gems, you can buy them from Online Store. Followers Followers are people in the game. They can help you to build and make things. They can be happy, normal, or sad. If you use the mana on them, they will become happy. They can talk to each other and even jump. Each of them has their own levels and speciality. If they level up, you'll receive more speciality bonus. They also have GodBook, which is similar to FaceBook. If they are touched by god, finished building, got their prayers answered, they will have new posts. Resources Resources are things you need in order to build things and answer prayers. You can get them from growing crops or crafting things. At the beginning, you can only have a number of 50 resources. If it's full, you can build a barn or a superbarn. Coins Coins are items you need in order to build things. You can receive coins from Follower's home, from gift box, by answering their prayers, or by buying them with gems. Gems Gems are items you need when there's not enough resources or coins. You can receive gems from gift box, or by buying them with real money. Hearts Hearts are items you need to open Gift Box. You can receive hearts by making followers happy. Buildings Buildings are required for followers to craft resources, relax, or for the player to store items, and collect stuffs.